A Bus Ride
by Snowhusky369
Summary: It's just like Frayed, the fifth episode of season 3 but this time, Desira is in Scott's place!


Hey guys! Just a quick short story that I decided to make! Hope you like it!

* * *

I felt so tired, sore, sick. Sitting in the last seat on the bouncing bus, I just wanted to be home more than anything. It wouldn't have been safe, though. Being in the attack against the Alpha pack, I was severely injured when I dragged the guy over the floor with me and we both landed on a broken escalator. Luckily, I didn't hit anything major or I would've died.

Derek had carried me all the way to Deaton's and the vet did a quick check before telling everything that I was alright and that already, my healing was kicking in. He assured all of us that I was going to be just fine and by tomorrow, I would be fully healed. Except, I wasn't.

When I woke up this morning, the large gash on my belly had bled through my grey t-shirt and stained my mattress sheet. It was still bleeding as I sat there, my head leaning against the cool, glass window. I knew Scott kept looking back at me every once in awhile to make sure I was alright but I eventually gave up pretending to look fine just to please him.

Footsteps padded down the narrow path all the way to where I sat and then someone plopped in beside me. Without opening my eyes, I knew who it was just by the scent. It was the same old after-shave Scott had been using all year this year. I could hear his heart speed up as I imagined him taking in my blood-soaked black shirt and I felt his fingers gently touch my shirt as to not disturb me. I jumped, snatching his hand in the movement, and turned my face so I could stare at him.

"Come on, Desira," he coaxed soothingly as he tried to pull his hand free. "Just let me see what's going on. Please, let me help." A fog had crept into my brain, making it hard for me to think, but his voice was so soothing that I let go of his hand and slumped back against the window, a quiet whimper creeping up my throat. Scott gently lifted my shirt and inhaled sharply as he took in the giant, gushing gash that stretched from my left side to my right side.

Noting the way I looked, acted, and sounded like, Scott found something to press against the wound before retreating back to his spot three seats up with Stiles. I must've blacked out. That's the only explanation for the small gap between that and after the bus stopped. I completely missed whatever happened to convince Coach to stop the bus.

When I came too, I found myself being pulled up by the twins from my seat. "Come on, Dessy," Aiden murmured soothingly as I let out a whimper from the sharp pain in my stomach. A cough shook my frail, weak body and blood began to trail down my chin as the twins practically carried me down the bus path and outside. There, my pack stood waiting for us. "Come on. Head to the bathrooms," Derek urged and they began to walk as fast as they could with my dragging body just weighing them down.

We got into the bathroom and the twins gently lowered me to the ground, holding my head until I was sitting still so as not to bump it. I was propped up against the wall in between some sinks, giving me something to hold onto. Derek came up to crouch in front of me, his worried blue-green gaze resting on my tired, pale face. "Let's see what's going on, alright?" He didn't wait for a reply before he gently pulled up my shirt, revealing the disgusting gash. The blood around it was already growing thick and black and black veins were spreaded out like branches on a tree.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Derek questioned, worry and fear dripping off of his voice. "Sorry," I slurred, my own voice weak and shaky. "It's alright. Just… Just give us a second, alright?" Instead of answering, I just closed my eyes and let my mind drift. A few seconds later, Derek gently patted my cheek, bringing me back to the present. "Stay with us, Desira," he urged worriedly, his eyes begging for me to be alright. "I'm so tired," I mumbled back, letting out a sigh. "Don't worry. We'll have you stitched up good and new in no time at all."

I was vaguely aware of someone tugging my shirt off and I heard someone say that I was going to need a new shirt and that someone needs to go get me one. Then, I was out again, floating in a void of dark nothing.

"Desira!" I heard the voice calling my name. They sounded like they were at the very end of a tunnel and I didn't have the strength to react. Then, I heard it again but more urgent. "Desira!" This pulled me forward, making me push my way past the murky waters of my unconsciousness. "Come on, Desira. Wake up!" I shoved through the water until I was awake, gasping, and Derek's face appeared in front of mine.

He glanced down at my stomach, now sown up as to stop bleeding, and I followed his gaze. "Who did this?" I asked, my head slightly swimming and dizzy. "Allison did," Derek murmured before Allison's head appeared next to his. "Nice stitching," I commented, leaning my head back against the wall. "Oh my god, I feel so sick right now. I could throw up if I had anything in me to throw up." Derek and Allison looked at each other before the twins appeared at the door, carrying my light blue duffle bag. "Here, we got her bag," Ethan reported, laying it down on the ground. "Great. Grab a shirt out of there for her." I lifted my head to help. "I packed an extra black t-shirt in the smaller compartment. It's folded up in a wad."

The twins threw a grateful glance at me before they looked where I had told them to look and they threw the shirt over to Derek. "Alright, Dessy, let's get you standing so we can put this shirt on," he murmured, slipping my arm over his shoulder. Aiden came over to help, sliding my other arm over his shoulder, and they both stood up in unison as to not cause me any further pain. Once I was standing, Aiden was given the chore of putting my t-shirt on while Derek held me up.

"Arms first," Aiden muttered, slipping my arms through the sleeves before sliding it over my head and down my body. He stopped at the stitches and turned to Derek. "Shouldn't we wrap that up just in case it starts bleeding some more?" "Already thought of that!" Allison called before sliding over to me with some homemade white bandages. Expertly, she wrapped it around my belly and stepped back, letting Aiden tug the shirt down over it.

"Okay. Let's get her on the bus and we'll ride with her, Allison." They helped me limp out of the bathroom and past the students crowding around someone. Scott and Isaac were going at it, a fake fight but it sure looked real to all the humans, to draw away any notice so that I could be slipped back on the bus. Safely on and lying in the seat with my head in Derek's lap, I closed my eyes and got some well-deserved sleep.


End file.
